Gerühmter Held
by Betakuecken
Summary: Was geschieht, wenn Draco aus nächster Nähe miterleben darf, dass der große Retter der Zaubererwelt gar nicht so auf Händen getragen wird, wie allem immer annehmen? Wird er das überstehen? Und was ist mit Harry? Wieso verhält er sich imme öfter so seltsam
1. In der Nacht und am Tag

**Gerühmter Held...**

1 – In der Nacht und am Tag

Es war am Anfang der Sommerferien, gegen dreiundzwanzig Uhr, als Vernon und Petunia Dursley durch die Türklingel aufgeschreckt wurden.

Genervt stand der Mann auf und trottete runter, seine Frau dicht hinter ihm. Sie fragten sich, wer es wagte, sie um diese Uhrzeit zu stören?! Langsam öffnete Vernon die Haustür einen Spalt breit und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

„Und?", flüsterte seine Frau und krallte ihre Hände in den Schlafanzug ihres Mannes.

„Nichts..."

Vernon öffnete die Tür noch weiter und erschrak dann, als er etwas gegen seine Füße fallen spürte.

„Was...?!", entkam es den beiden und sie schauten verwirrt auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt.

„Vernon, wer ist das?", fragte Petunia in einem seltsamen Ton. Doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Woher sollte er das auch wissen?

„Wir schmeißen ihn einfach zu Potter und morgen sehen wir weiter!", erklärte Vernon und hob das Bündel auf.

Schließlich konnten sie nicht zulassen, dass die Nachbarn über sie lästerten, weil sie einem Hilflosen nicht geholfen hatten! Petunia allerdings, war das dennoch nicht wirklich geheuer.

„Sollten wir nicht die Polizei holen? Was, wenn das ein Verrückter ist, oder ein Dieb?! Was, wenn er uns was antun will?"

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber er ist bei dem Freak, dann wird er den als Erstes töten und wir würden durch den Lärm geweckt! Also, morgen rufen wir dann die Polizei!"

So marschierte er, wieder gefolgt von seiner Frau, die Treppe hoch. Petunia öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer aufgebürdeten Last und ihr Mann trat ein.

Er schaute zum Bett und tat dann das, was ihm als Erstes in den Sinn kam: Er schmiss seinen Ballast einfach zu Potter aufs Bett und ignorierte, dass Harry erschrocken aus dem Schlaf fuhr.

Gemächlich und erfreut, dass er den Jungen geärgert hatte, schritt er davon.

Der Junge- der- lebt starrte entgeistert seinen Verwandten hinterher und schaute dann, was denn da eigentlich auf sein Bett geschmissen worden war.

Sein Blick schärfte sich, nachdem die Müdigkeit erst mal verschwunden war. Denn es lag niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy neben ihm.

„Was geht hier ab?", murmelte Harry leise und entdeckte dann einen weißen Umschlag, der dem Jungen aus der Tasche gefallen zu sein schien. Vorsichtig nahm der junge Potter ihn und öffnete die Lasche. Er war durchaus neugierig, wie Malfoy hierher hatte kommen können.

An Harry Potter

Du fragst dich sicher, was das zu bedeuten hat? Wieso mein Sohn plötzlich bei dir aufgetaucht ist? Ich will es dir erklären und dich um etwas bitten.

Draco ist mein Ein und Alles und ich möchte nicht, dass er du- weiß- schon- wem dienen muss. Mein Sohn möchte das genauso wenig. Er weigerte sich, als ER ihm sagte, dass er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten soll.

Harry, mein Mann ist tot! Du- weißt- schon- wer hat ihn getötet! Und ich fürchte auch um das Leben meines Sohnes.

Ich weiß, dass ihr nie ein gutes Verhältnis hattet, aber ich bitte dich dennoch! Hilf ihm!

Harry, Draco ist mein Leben, alles, was ich noch habe! Ich bitte dich, schütze ihn!!!

In unendlicher Dankbarkeit, Narzissa Malfoy

P.S. Dracos Habseligkeiten und Kleider befinden sich in seiner Manteltasche, zusammen mit meinem Testament und einem Schlüssel zu seinem Verließ.

Harry war erst mal baff. Sein Blick wanderte von dem Papier zu dem blonden Jungen und dann wieder zurück. Das wiederholte sich einige Male, dann packte er den Brief zurück in den Umschlag und verstaute ihn im Nachttisch.

Da er sich aber bei dieser Aktion über den anderen hatte beugen müssen, hatte die Matratze einige Bewegungen gemacht und nun blinzelte der zuvor Schlafende.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich gerade wieder auf seine Bettseite zurückgezogen, als er bemerkte, dass er angestarrt wurde.

Graue Augen sahen im Schein der Straßenlaterne ziemlich schockiert aus.

„Potter...", hörte er seinen Namen geflüstert.

„Ja, stell dir vor!", meinte er nur und seufzte. Er fragte sich, wie das nur ausgehen sollte?!

Draco verstand nicht, was los war.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er ins Bett gegangen war und nun wachte er hier auf! Wie war er hierher gekommen? Und vor allem, wer hatte ihn hierher gebracht?

Und seine Mutter?! Was war mit ihr passiert?

„Potter!", schnarrte er und richtete sich hastig auf. Wut war am Kochen und dem Blonden war klar, dass dieser dämliche Gryffindor mit Sicherheit wusste, was gespielt wurde. Jedenfalls ging er davon aus, dass es so war.

„Warum bin ich hier? Und wie, verdammt, hast du das bewerkstelligt?!", schrie er aufgebracht.

„Du solltest aufhören hier rumzuschreien. Leg dich hin!", antwortete Harry leise und deutete auf die leere Betthälfte. Ihm war jetzt nicht zum Streiten zumute.

„Ich mach´ nicht, was du willst, Potter!", zeterte Draco weiter.

Doch da schlug schon die Zimmertür auf und Vernon kam herein. Er überblickte kurz die Situation und scheuerte Draco eine.

„Schnauze!!", knurrte er und verschwand wieder.

Der Malfoy war entsetzt. Seine Hand lag an der geschundenen Wange und seine Augen waren geweitet. Da hatte ihn doch tatsächlich ein Muggel geschlagen!!

„Zieh jetzt deine Sachen aus und komm ins Bett. Ich will schlafen, morgen müssen wir früh raus!"

Damit drehte sich Harry auf die Seite und zog die Bettdecke hoch bis zu den Schultern. Er fragte sich, wieso er dem anderen überhaupt erlaubte, in seinem Bett zu liegen. Malfoy war hier aufgetaucht, einen ominösen Brief in der Tasche, der von seiner Mutter stammte und in dem stand, dass Lucius Malfoy tot war und Draco kein Todesser werden sollte und wollte. Der Knaller war, dass man von ihm verlangte, dass er auch noch half!! Wie Narzissa Malfoy schon richtig festgestellt hatte, waren sie nie Freunde gewesen. Also, was erwarteten sie von ihm?! Harry seufzte. Andererseits war Malfoy mit Sirius verwandt und auch für seinen Paten war die Familie immer sehr wichtig gewesen. Vielleicht wäre er böse, würde er Draco dem verrückten Schwarzmagier ausliefern...

Für ihn war aber auch klar, dass der andere hier genauso wenig Freizeit haben würde, wie er selbst. Und vielleicht würde es auch seine Schuldgefühle gegenüber Sirius und Cedric lindern, die er wegen ihrer Tode hatte.

Draco schwieg, denn er war noch viel zu geschockt. Er legte sich hin und deckte sich ebenfalls zu. Sein Blick hing an seinem Bettnachbarn, der schon zu schlafen schien, in Wirklichkeit aber nachdachte...

---

Ein nerviges Piepen weckte den Blonden am folgenden Morgen. Er merkte, wie sich das Bett bewegte, obwohl er selbst es nicht tat und erinnerte sich daran, was in der Nacht passiert war.

Dann tauchte Harry Potter in seinem Blickfeld auf.

„Ich geh jetzt ins Bad und zieh mich an. Solange kannst du noch liegen bleiben", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und ging. Draco hatte die Gleichgültigkeit doch ein wenig verwirrt.

Harry stand unter der Dusche und dachte über die vergangene Nacht nach. Die Lage war verzwickt und es wurde nur noch beschwerlicher, da er seinen Verwandten beibringen musste, dass Draco hier bleiben würde. Außerdem, es würde auch schwer werden, den anderen vor den Attacken seiner Verwandten zu bewahren.

Endlich in seinen Sachen, ging er zurück ins Zimmer, wo der Blonde im Bett saß und ihn musternd ansah.

„So, geh ins Bad und zieh dich an. Es sollte nichts Gutes sein, schau, dass du das Älteste anziehst, das du hast!"

Damit riss er dem Jungen die Decke weg und wollte ihn gerade raus scheuchen, als der ihn unterbrach:

„Was soll ich denn bitte anziehen?", meckerte er, diesmal aber leiser, um nicht den Muggel wieder anzulocken.

„In deiner Manteltasche ist alles, was du brauchst", meinte der Schwarzhaarige, kramte kurz im Nachttisch und reichte auch den Brief an den Blonden.

„Hier. Das Bad ist die Tür gegenüber."

Mit allen Sachen verschwand der Slytherin dann.

Und als Draco zurück war, wurde er auch gleich wieder mitgezerrt. Harry schleifte ihn die Treppe runter, in die Küche. Viel Zeit, um noch weiter über die Sache mit dem Brief nachzudenken und was seine Mutter sich dabei gedacht hatte, blieb nicht.

„Wir machen jetzt Frühstück. Noch schlafen sie, aber das nicht mehr lange. Das heißt, wir müssen uns beeilen und möglichst noch was essen, bevor sie kommen!"

Damit wandte er sich um und kramte im Kühlschrank nach Eiern und Speck. Brot und Butter stellte er dazu und dann öffnete er einen anderen Schrank, um auf Geschirr zu zeigen.

„Deck den Tisch für drei Personen!"

Draco sah entsetzt aus, sein Blick wanderte immer zwischen dem Schwarzhaarigen und dem Schrank hin und her.

„Mach schon, wenn du keinen Ärger haben willst!", drängte er und wandte sich wieder um.

Also machte sich der Blonde daran, den Tisch zu decken.

„Ich habe aber Hunger!", meinte er dann und schaute Harry an, der nickte. Er schnitt gerade Brot auf und Draco beobachtete, wie er zwei Scheiben mit Butter beschmierte und etwas Wurst darauf verteilte.

Einen Stock höher, konnte man nun Schritte hören und den Jungen war klar, dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte, bis die Muggel kommen würden.

Der Tisch war gedeckt und in der Pfanne brutzelten Ei und Speck. Draco beobachtete immer noch den Schwarzhaarigen, der nun den Teller mit den Brotscheiben vor ihm abstellte.

„Iss, aber schnell!"

Und das tat der Slytherin auch.

---

Eine Viertelstunde später erschienen die Dursleys. Skeptisch schauten sie sich in der Küche um und entdeckten dann den Blonden.

„So, jetzt sagst du uns, was du hier zu suchen hast!", murrte Vernon und baute sich vor dem Jungen auf.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung und war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Er durfte jetzt leider noch nicht zaubern, denn sein Geburtstag lag noch eine Weile dahin und sein Zauberstab war oben. Außerdem wirkte der Kerl ziemlich bedrohlich, mit all dem Fett...

„Er ist auf Dumbledores Wunsch hier!", schoss Harry dazwischen. Es war zwar eine Lüge, aber damit ging er bestimmt sicher, dass dem anderen nichts geschah – nichts Schwerwiegendes jedenfalls.

„So?", fragte der fette Mann bedrohlich nach.

„Jaaah...", begann er mit ruhiger und dennoch demütiger Stimme.

„Draco hatte einen Brief bei sich, mit einer Nachricht vom Schulleiter! Er soll hier bei mir bleiben, damit ihn niemand findet. Solltet ihr ihn rauswerfen wollen, werdet ihr Ärger bekommen!", fuhr er fort und zitterte innerlich, dass sie seine Lüge bemerken könnten.

Schnaubend und brummelnd setzte sich Vernon zu seiner Frau und Sohn. Er war absolut nicht damit einverstanden, dass dieses verdammte Balg hier blieb, aber er hatte ein paar Leute vo diesem seltsamen Verein kennen gelernt und man sollte sie lieber nicht rausfordern. Zudem würde Potter wohl noch ein paar Extraaufgaben erfüllen müssen, die ihn besänftigen würden...

„Damit das aber klar ist, wir kaufen nicht mehr ein, nur weil der da ist!"

Und mit diesen Worten war das Thema abgehakt. Auch für Harry, der erleichtert aufatmete. Dracos Kopf war also erst mal in Sicherheit. Fragte sich nur, wie lange? Wenn er schnell lernen würde, im Haushalt und Garten mit anzupacken, würde es wenig Probleme geben, aber wenn nicht...?

„Komm, wir gehen raus", meinte Harry dann leise an den Blonden gewandt, der noch eine Scheibe Brot hinter sich versteckte.

---

Die Jungen waren gerade draußen angekommen und Draco wollte auch noch die zweite Brotscheibe essen, da hielt der andere ihn auf.

„Wenn du schlau bist, dann heb´ sie dir auf, so schnell bekommst du heute nichts mehr."

Draco starrte ihn wieder einmal entsetzt an. Das meinte Potter doch nicht im Ernst?!

„Glaub ´s ruhig, ich spreche aus Erfahrung!"

Unsicher verstaute der Slytherin das Brot, in einer Serviette verpackt, in der Hosentasche. Dann besah er sich, was der Dunkelhaarige da tat.

Harry kniete in einem kleinen Schuppen und schien nach etwas zu suchen.

„Endlich...", kam es stöhnend und dann richtete er sich wieder auf. Der andere konnte nun erkennen, dass es sich um einen Farbeimer, zwei Schüsseln und Pinsel handelte.

„Was willst du damit?", fragte er, eine Braue hochziehend.

Der Gryffindor schaute sein Gegenüber einen Augenblick lang an, dann sagte er ruhig:

„WIR, mein Lieber, werden jetzt den Zaun streichen!"

Draco glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Was heißt hier, wir´? ICH mache nichts!!"

Der- Junge- der- lebt ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken, sondern rührte in der weißen Farbe. Wäre ja noch schöner, dass er sich hier noch auf einen Streit einließ!! Das würde erstens nur Ärger mit den Dursleys geben und zweitens, hatte er die jahrelange Erfahrung, die er nutzen konnte. Und wenn Draco klug genug war, würde er das erkennen...

Nun nahm er eine der beiden Schüsseln und schüttete etwas Farbe hinein. Dasselbe machte er mit der anderen und dann reichte er diese Draco.

„So, schau zu und dann mach auf der anderen Seite weiter."

Harry tauchte den Pinsel in die Farbe und ließ ihn dann kurz abtropfen, ehe er über das Holz strich. Er führte gleichmäßige Bewegungen aus und bedeckte die Fläche mit dem Weiß, dann schaute er wieder zu dem Blonden.

„Und das Gleiche machst du jetzt da!" Damit zeigte er auf das nächste Zaunelement, zu dem sich Draco mosernd verzog. Zufrieden nickte sich Harry selbst zu, als der andere zu streichen begann. Ging doch!

---

Es folgten noch einige Aufgaben, von denen Draco Malfoy nie geglaubt hatte, dass er sie einmal tun würde – wofür gab es schließlich Hauselfen? - und das Tag für Tag.

Doch nun, nach dem siebten Tag, war sein Weltbild endgültig aus den Fugen geraten. Nichts war mehr so, wie vor seinem rätselhaften Auftauchen hier.

Er war es nicht gewohnt, Anweisungen zu erhalten, oder von der Gnade einer anderen Person abhängig zu sein. Heute hätte er wohl auch gar nichts zu Essen gehabt, wenn Harry nicht gewesen wäre. Und dennoch hatte er nach wie vor Hunger.

Jetzt aber lagen sie im Bett. Es war schon zweiundzwanzig Uhr und bis vor zehn Minuten hatten sie noch in der Küche gestanden und aufgeräumt. Dem Blonden taten Körperteile weh, die er zuvor noch nie gespürt hatte und er wünschte sich, aus diesem Albtraum aufzuwachen.

Draco seufzte leise. Er fühlte sich zudem noch dreckig und fragte sich, ob es schlimm wäre, wenn er schnell duschen ginge?

Ein Blick zu seinem Bettnachbarn sagte, dass der schlief. Also stand er auf, schnappte sich das Handtuch und verschwand im Badezimmer.

Harry hingegen, schlief nicht. Er hatte sehr wohl mitbekommen, dass Draco aufgestanden war und hörte nun das Rauschen. Eine Dusche könnte er auch mal wieder vertragen... Aber das konnte er nur wagen, wenn seine Verwandten nicht da waren und er abschließen konnte.

Harry seufzte und drückte den Kopf ins Kissen. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt ein zu Hause mit Sirius. Da gäbe es dann keinen Vernon, keine Petunia und keinen Dudley – und auch nicht ihre Bekannten und Kollegen´.

Der Schwarzhaarige malte sich aus, wie er mit seinem Paten gelebt hätte und was sie alles unternommen hätten. Vielleicht hätte er ja auch einen Hund bekommen!? Er wollte so gerne einen haben...

Tieftraurig drehte er sich vom Bauch auf den Rücken und stellte fest, dass Draco noch immer nicht zurück war. Die Dusche lief nicht mehr und er fragte sich, was der andere so lange trieb. Besorgt stand Harry auf und schlich zur Tür des Nassraumes. Er konnte eine hohe, ängstliche Stimme hören, die mit Sicherheit zu Draco gehörte.

Der Schwarzhaarige riss die Tür auf und erfasste die Situation sofort:

Draco stand an die Wand gedrängt und Vernon in Schlafanzughose – seine vielen Speckschwarten präsentierend – dicht bei ihm. Eine wulstige Hand hatte sich um Dracos Handgelenk gelegt, hielt ihn fest und Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wie lüstern die Augen seines Verwandten aussehen mussten. Eine Gänsehaut lief über seinen Rücken.

„Lass ihn!", ging der Junge aber trotzdem dazwischen, wohl wissend, dass das Konsequenzen haben würde.

Beide sahen ihn an.

Der Griff des Erwachsenen lockerte sich und das war es, worauf Harry gewartet hatte.

„Draco, komm her!", rief er und der Blonde tat das sehr hastig. Er wollte nur weg von diesem Walross!

Der junge Potter schob den anderen hinter sich und dirigierte ihn zum Ausgang.

„Geh ins Bett und warte da auf mich, verstanden!?"

Der Blonde nickte nur und stolperte davon. Sein Atem ging hastig und er zitterte vor Angst. Noch war ihm nicht wirklich klar, was da eben passiert war.

Harry stand noch immer in der Tür und Vernon kam nun auf ihn zu.

„Dir ist klar, dass du jetzt hinhalten musst?", fragte er mit fieser Stimme. Der Junge schluckte nur und nickte. Sein Kopf war gesenkt, als er am Nacken gepackt und Richtung Badewanne geschubst wurde, hörte, wie sich die Tür schloss.

Der Wahnsinn und die Begierde spiegelten sich in Vernons Augen und überlagerten alles.

Wie ein Irrer riss er Harry die Hose runter und kurz darauf schrie er mit auf den Mund gepresster Hand, auf...

* * *

Ende Kapitel eins!

Wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich weiß, es wird mal wieder düster... Aber ich wollte das schreiben!! Also, sagt mir eure Meinung!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	2. Sommerferien eines Helden

**Gerühmter Held...**

2 – Sommerferien eines Helden

Leise knarrend, öffnete sich die Zimmertür und Draco bemerkte kurz darauf, dass sich die Matratze bewegte. Seine innere Uhr sagte ihm, dass sicherlich schon eine halbe Stunde verstrichen war und er stellte sich die Frage, was den anderen aufgehalten hatte. Warum es so lange gedauert hatte, bis Harry zurückgekommen war.

Draco lag auf der Seite und wartete nun, bis sich Harry richtig hingelegt hatte und ihn ansehen würde, vielleicht fragte, ob alles okay war.

Doch das passierte nicht.

Der Dunkelhaarige lag zwar still, doch er hatte dem Blonden den Rücken zugewandt und machte nicht einmal Anstalten, reden zu wollen.

So kratzte Draco seinen Mut zusammen und fragte:

„Harry?"

„Schlaf, morgen müssen wir früh raus."

Dem Blonden war die Emotionslosigkeit aufgefallen, die Gleichgültigkeit. Er verstand nicht, wieso der andere so war, aber er tat wie geheißen und schloss die Augen. Seine Verunsicherung und, zugegeben, Sorge, schluckte er herunter.

---

Der folgende Morgen begann wie die letzten sieben auch. Draco fiel auf, dass Harry sich wieder normal benahm – soweit man ihn momentan überhaupt so nennen konnte. Es war zwar irritierend, aber er war auch froh, denn er hätte nicht gewusst, was er tun sollte, wäre dem nicht so gewesen.

Sie richteten das Frühstück, der Blonde aß etwas und wurde dann rausgeschickt, um etwas in den Müll zu bringen. Harry selbst war gerade dabei gewesen Brot zu schneiden und Draco ging davon aus, dass er auch schnell etwas essen würde. Und als er zurück war, nahm er an, dass Potter schon fertig wäre. Der hatte doch jahrelange Übung darin.

„Wir müssen heute den Dachboden aufräumen. Das wir den ganzen Tag dauern", erklärte Harry und schritt voran. Seufzend folgte Draco aus der Küche, als die Dursleys eintraten.

Sie stiegen die Treppe hoch und Harry ließ die Leiter runter. Und unter dem Dach angekommen, mussten sie erst mal niesen.

Es war doch ganz schön staubig... Und das nach nicht mal einem Jahr. Es war eigentlich schon Tradition, dass der so genannte Freak´ den Dachboden jede Sommerferien einmal aufräumen musste.

Er holte einen Besen, Kehrfeger und Schaufel aus einer Nische und legte sie gut sichtbar auf einen Karton.

„Ich nehme an, dass du so was noch nie gemacht hast?"

Mit einem Nicken wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt.

„Mhhh... Komm, wir fangen da hinten an. Ich zeige dir, was du machen musst."

Wieder lief Harry voraus und Draco folgte. Mittlerweile hatte er sich zwar daran gewöhnt, aber trotzdem stank es ihm, so behandelt zu werden.

Ein anderer Gedanke schoss ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf: Wie wäre es, wenn er bei du- weißt- schon- wem gelandet wäre?!

Den Kopf nun schüttelnd, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben, folgte er den Anweisungen.

„Erst staubst du ab, dann nimmst du den Karton runter, staubst alles was darunter ist ab, und so weiter. Sollte etwas klirren oder rascheln, oder sonst was, dann schau rein. Wenn du Fragen hast, bin ich ja hier."

Die beiden waren schon seit mindestens drei Stunden an der Arbeit, als die Stimme von Vernon durch das Haus dröhnte.

„Potter!", schrie er, dass sich Gerufener sicher war, dass sich das Gesicht seines Onkels´ schon rot gefärbt hatte.

„Ich komme!", brüllte er zurück und drehte sich dann dem Blondhaarigen zu.

„Mach weiter und lass dich nicht stören. Komme bald wieder."

So verschwand er und Draco fragte sich, was dieser fette Kerl nun schon wieder von Harry wollen könnte. Das Bild, das er sich in der Schule von dem Goldjungen gemacht hatte, hatte sich mittlerweile gewaltig verändert und nun verstand er auch, wieso er meistens erst in der Krankenstation gelegen hatte, wenn er nach den Sommerferien wieder zurückgekommen war.

---

Stumm und mit maskenhaftem Gesicht, kletterte Harry die Leiter zum Dachboden hinauf. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte und es kostete ihn viel Kraft und Mühe, nicht laut aufzuschreien, oder gar zu weinen. Das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Nicht vor Draco.

Der erschrak fürchterlich, als der andere plötzlich wieder da war.

„He, was wollte er?", erkundigte sich der Blonde und musterte sein Gegenüber, doch der reagierte nicht und machte seine Arbeit einfach weiter.

Draco kam das seltsam vor.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Harry plötzlich von diesem Muggel gerufen worden war und dann eine halbe, oder sogar ganze Stunde später wiederkam und so anders war.

Nur, was das zu bedeuten hatte, wusste er eben nicht...

Zwar waren ihm schon ein paar blaue Flecken aufgefallen, aber er hatte von seinem Schulkameraden erfahren, dass Prügel nichts Unübliches waren und er das schon kannte.

Resigniert nahm er die Reaktion des anderen hin. Es würde eh nichts bringen, weiter nachzubohren, das würde Harry nur dazu treiben, sich von ihm zu entfernen und das war das Letzte, was der Blonde jetzt wollte. Er wollte keinesfalls alleine sein.

---

Wieder waren zwei Wochen verstrichen und es waren nun nur noch vier, bis die Schule wieder beginnen würde. Die Jungen knieten im Garten und mussten Unkraut jäten.

Angeekelt wich der Bonde gerade vor einer Schnecke zurück und landete auf dem Po. Eine Tatsache, die den Schwarzhaarigen zum Lächeln brachte.

„Ey, das ist nicht witzig!", erklärte der nur und schmollte.

„Wenn du das sagst...", entgegnete Harry bloß und machte weiter. Die Sonne schien noch immer unbarmherzig auf sie nieder und er hatte mittlerweile das Hemd ausgezogen.

Den Schrecken, den er damit dem anderen eingejagt hatte, ignorierend. Er wusste selbst, dass er nicht schön war – eben nur ein Freak... abnormal...

„Du solltest dir wieder was anziehen, du bist schon ganz rot!", meinte Draco irgendwann und der andere wusste, dass es stimmte. Seine Haut spannte schon ganz schön und er war sich sicher, dass er einen Sonnenbrand hatte.

„Ja, hast Recht..."

Also streifte er das Hemd wieder über. Und gerade als er das getan hatte, kam Vernon und rief wieder einmal nach ihm.

Harry wusste, dass Draco ihn besorgt ansah und vielleicht auch etwas ahnte, aber er blieb ruhig und neutral, als er sagte:

„Mach weiter!"

Dann schritt er zu dem fetten Kerl und folgte ihm ins Haus. Draco sah ihnen nach und war unsicher. Was sollte er tun? Ihnen folgen?

Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber Harry hatte gesagt, er sollte weitermachen und es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Potter ihn vor seinen Verwandten zu schützen versuchte.

Es war schon seltsam, wie sehr sie sich aneinander gewöhnt hatten und wie sie sich vertrugen.

Sich weiterhin den Kopf zerbrechend, fuhr der Blonde mit seiner Arbeit fort und wartete darauf, dass Harry zurückkam. Irgendwie ahnte er, dass er dann zwar kein Gespräch mehr mit dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen führen können würde, aber er würde beruhigt sein.

Und Draco sollte Recht behalten, denn das Verhalten Harrys war tatsächlich wieder unterkühlt und emotionslos. Es gab nur einen kleinen Unterschied, er sprach!

„Wie weit bist du?"

Der Blondhaarige musste das erst einen Augenblick lang verdauen, ehe er antworten konnte:

„Ich hab das da drüben fertig und das auch. Jetzt noch hier und am Zaun, und dann können wir Schluss machen!"

Harry hörte den Stolz aus der Stimme des anderen. Aber er konnte sich nicht mit Draco freuen, dass er das alles alleine geschafft hatte.

„Gut, dann sollten wir uns beeilen, in einer Stunde muss das Abendessen fertig sein"

---

Als Draco an diesem Abend ins Zimmer kam, stand der andere am Fenster und starrte hinaus.

„Komm schlafen", meinte der Slytherin darum nur leise und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

Harry tat das wirklich und legte sich hin.

Und wie Draco feststellen musste, wieder einmal mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Das tat Harry immer, wenn etwas vorgefallen war. Dann grenzte der Schwarzhaarige ihn aus und in diesen Momenten hatte Draco das Gefühl, dass der andere die Sache mit dem Retter der Zaubererwelt, etwas zu wörtlich nahm – er musste nicht alles alleine auf seine Schultern nehmen, er würde ihm zuhören!

Doch mehr als es anbieten, blieb auch ihm nicht übrig. So musste er also warten, bis der andere auf sein Angebot zurückkommen würde.

---

Die fünfte Woche neigte sich dem Ende zu. Draco hatte mittlerweile so viel Übung, dass er den Tisch decken konnte, ohne etwas herunterfallen zu lassen. Und nachdem ihm das einmal passiert war und er dafür eine heftige Ohrfeige kassiert hatte und vielleicht noch wesentlich mehr, wäre Harry mal wieder nicht gewesen, war er sowieso noch vorsichtiger.

Abstauben, Unkraut jäten und Fenster putzen gehörte mittlerweile auch zu seinen Fähigkeiten, von denen er aber freiwillig sicher keine mehr so schnell nutzen würde.

In der Zeit, in der er nun hier war, hatte er nur freie Zeit gehabt, wenn er gerade mal was gegessen hatte, oder im Bett, wenn sie schliefen.

Gedanken an Hausaufgaben verschwendete er nicht und auch keinen daran, was passieren würde, sollte der Schulleiter ihn hier finden.

Draco glaubte einfach nicht mehr daran, dass der Alte hier auftauchte, oder jemand von seinem komischen Orden. Denn wenn die hier in der Nähe wären, hätten sie Harry dann nicht schon vor Jahren gerettet?

Aber das war momentan egal. Viel interessanter war, dass heute zum ersten Mal Besuch anstand. Vernon hatte drei seiner Arbeitskollegen zum Poker eingeladen.

Ein Umstand, der Petunia nicht gefiel, weshalb sie mit ihrem Sohn ins Kino fahren würde.

Natürlich hatten Harry und Draco die Klappe zu halten und sich nicht aus dem Zimmer zu rühren, sobald er sie rauf geschickt haben würde.

Momentan aber, mussten sie noch etwas kochen, damit die vier Männer satt wurden. Draco deckte den Tisch und es widerte ihn an, wie ordinär und eklig diese Kerle waren.

Jeder von diesen Männern betatschte ihn – der eine am Arsch, der andere das Bein und der letzte hatte ihm sogar dreist grinsend, in den Schritt gefasst. Da war der Blonde dann mit einem entsetzten Schrei nach hinten ausgewichen und zu Harry zurück geflüchtet.

Harry passe es nicht, dass diese Schweine Draco anfassten und er ahnte, was sie dachten. Leider hatte er auch schon Bekanntschaft´ mit ihnen schließen dürfen´...

Wortlos nahm er dem Slytherin also das Besteck ab und verteilte es auf dem Tisch, ehe er noch die Gläser holte und Bier einschenkte.

Die Fummelei ließ er gleichgültig über sich ergehen. Hauptsache, sie ließen Draco in Ruhe. Dessen Blick bohrte sich in seinen Rücken und Harry wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen.

Schnell eilte er zum Herd und schnappte sich die Pfanne mit den Steaks, brachte sie an den Tisch und verteilte das Fleisch auf die Teller. Dann noch den Salat und die Pommes.

Ein Grunzen von Vernon, sagte ihnen, dass sie zu verschwinden hatten. Etwas, das sie sehr gerne und schnell taten.

Harry schob den anderen hastig vor sich aus der Tür und hörte mit einem Ohr, dass er die Treppe hoch rannte. Er selbst blieb aber noch vor der Esszimmertür stehen, da er etwas gehört hatte, das Schlimmes erahnen ließ...

„...den Kleinen auch mal haben!", raunte einer der Kollegen Vernons und lachte dann. Ein Schauer rann dem Jungen über den Rücken.

„Oh ja, der Blonde ist echt heiß!! Sag, Vern´, haste ihn schon gefickt?"

Schmatzende Laute erklangen und dann hörte man die Stimme des Gefragten:

„Nein, Potter hat es verhindert. Tja, dafür muss er halt herhalten!"

Sie lachten krank.

„Aber der ist ja eh nur ein Nichtsnutz! Und ich geb´ euch Recht, der Blondi ist heiß!! Er ist so zierlich und hat ganz glatte Haut! Und er ist bestimmt noch unberührt, da würde es sich lohnen, ihm mal zu zeigen, was Männer sind!"

Wieder lachten sie, dieses Mal noch lüsterner.

„Du hast doch noch deinen schönen, großen Schuppen, oder? Soll er doch nachher dahin kommen!", schlug einer vor und grinste dreckig.

Harry hatte das Letzte nicht mehr gehört, viel zu übel war ihm vom vorher Gehörten geworden. Er war schon oben gewesen und wurde besorgt von Draco gemustert, der auf dem Bett saß.

„Was ist los? Haben sie noch was gewollt?"

Angesprochener schüttelte den Kopf.

Es folgte Stille.

„Hat es dir nichts gemacht, dass die dich angefasst haben?", flüsterte der Blonde dann plötzlich, dass es Harry erschreckte.

„Was?"

Dann verstand er die Frage und seufzte.

„Ich kenn es ja schon..."

„Aber du musst dir das doch nicht gefallen lassen!", protestierte er und wurde von dem anderen unterbrochen:

„Und was willst du machen?"

Darauf wusste Draco auch keine Antwort.

Die Jungen hörten eine Weile später ein Poltern und dann die Stimme Vernons.

„Blondi, runter kommen!", rief er laut dröhnend.

Draco erschrak.

„Der... der meint mich, oder?", fragte er verängstigt. Noch nie hatte er alleine runter gehen müssen, immer war Harry da gewesen. Und genau dem wurde gerade ziemlich schlecht. Er hoffte, dass sie ihn bloß betatschen wollten, wenn er den Tisch abräumte.

„Geh und wenn was ist, dann schrei!"

Leicht zitternd, tat Draco das und ließ Harry zurück, der sich schon jetzt tierisch sorgte.

---

Draco war unten angekommen und von Harrys Onkel mitgeschleift worden.

Er fragte sich, was das sollte und versuchte sich zu befreien. Diese grobe Behandlung passte ihm nicht! Er wusste ja nicht, dass es noch viel schlimmer werden sollte...

Vernon schubste ihn in einen Schuppen, in dem bereits dessen drei Arbeitskollegen warteten. Unsicher sah sich der Blonde um und versuchte schon mal einen Fluchtweg zu finden. Erfolglos...

„Na, Hübscher?", säuselte da schon der grauhaarige Mann, der ein extrem vernarbtes Gesicht hatte. Der hatte wohl noch nie vom Anti- Aknetrank gehört!

„Was wollen Sie?", fragte Draco aber nun, seine kalte Maske aufgesetzt.

Ein anderer lachte:

„Das ist ja eine richtige Wildkatze!"

Verärgert zog der Blonde die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich bin keine Wildkatze und Sie lassen mich jetzt hier raus!"

* * *

Ende Kapitel zwei!

So, es geht im nächsten Kapitel hart zu... Hab ja schon gesagt, dass es keine heitere Geschichte wird. Erinnert euch an Forsaken´ und Hope?´, dann wisst ihr, was ich in etwa meine.

Bye, Psy-Puma


	3. Beschützt vor

**Gerühmter Held...**

3 – Beschützt vor...

Er hatte sich schon umgedreht, da wurde ihm von Nummer drei der Weg verstellt. Grob packte der ihn am Arm und schmiss ihn dann mitten in den Raum, so dass er auf dem Hintern landete.

Draco war umkreist und langsam dämmerte ihm, was sie wollten. Es war sicher zusammenhängend mit dem, was in der Küche passiert war. Allerdings war das nun nebensächlich, denn er musste hier raus. Fort von diesen Verrückten!

Doch zu spät, der Grauhaarige hatte ihn geschnappt und auf den Boden gedrückt, das Knie im Rücken des Jungen.

Und dem jungen Zauberer fiel nur eines ein:

„HARRY!!!", schrie er aus Leibeskräften.

Höhnisches Lachen erklang neben seinem Ohr, dann leckte eine Zunge darüber. Draco würgte es.

„Er wird dir nicht helfen, dafür hat er zu viel Angst!"

Draco verstand den Sinn nicht, aber das war ihm momentan egal. Der andere hatte gesagt, er solle schreien, wenn etwas wäre und das hatte er getan.

Doch, wo blieb Harry?

Mittlerweile kniete schon so ein schmieriger Kerl vor ihm und eine Hand war in seinen Haaren, riss seinen Kopf gewaltsam hoch. Und mit Erschrecken musste er feststellen, dass dieser Typ vor ihm, gerade seine Hose öffnete.

Nun war die Situation absolut und unumstritten eindeutig!

Und umso heftiger wehrte sich Draco nun auch. Doch er unterlag, hatte nicht die Kraft.

Der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde fester und von vorne versuchte nun der andere seinen Mund zu öffnen, den er unter höchster Anstrengung geschlossen hielt.

Die Tür krachte an die Holzwand und quietschte ein Stück zurück. Schwer atmend stand Harry in ihr und es spiegelten sich Wut und Angst in seine Augen. In Dracos dafür Hoffnung.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", rief er und kam näher, wollte dem Jungen helfen.

Doch da waren noch Vernon und der dritte Kerl, die ihn fest hielten. Harry schlug und strampelte, obwohl er wusste, dass er nicht gewinnen konnte.

„Lasst ihn!!!", schrie er wiederholt und das lenkte die Männer wieder ab.

„Verdammt, macht mit mir, was ihr wollt, aber lasst Draco in Frieden! Er hat nichts hiermit zu tun und wenn ihr im was tut, dann werden Leute kommen, die euch dafür töten!"

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte die Hoffnung, dass sie schon genug Alkohol getrunken hatten, so dass sie nicht daran denken würden, dass er lügen könnte.

Dem Blonden hingegen, war es sofort klar. Niemand würde kommen und sie töten, sollte man ihn wirklich vergewaltigen. Aber sie ließen ihn los und erhoben sich, torkelten leicht auf den Dunkelhaarigen zu, der wusste, was nun auf ihn zukam.

„Na, dann wirst du eben herhalten!"

Hart fasste der eine ihn und schleuderte seinen Körper zu Boden. Harry raffte sich auf alle Viere und sah sich suchend nach Draco um, den er auch fand.

„Und du darfst zuschauen, Kleiner! Sieh, wovor er dich gerettet hat!", knurrte ihm Vernon ins Ohr. Beide Jungen hatten die Worte verstanden und während der eine wieder auf den Untergrund gepresst wurde und seine Hose sofort zerfetzt, musste der andere unter Zwang zusehen.

Harry fühlte die harten Griffe seiner Peiniger, wie sie ihn klammerten, damit er sich nicht wehren konnte.

Er spürte den rauen Boden an seiner Haut und den brennenden Blick Dracos, der seinen Körper nun sehen konnte und gleich noch wesentlich mehr...

Alles brannte, Narben und blaue Flecken. Der Sonnenbrand hatte auch noch Nachwirkung und seine Haut war übersensibel. Er wusste, wenn diese Tortur gleich begann, würde er seine Maskerade aufgeben können.

Und dann ließ gleißender Schmerz ihn aufschreien. Hart und erbarmungslos hatte sich der Mann in ihm versenkt. Keuchend und die Augen fest zusammenkneifend, versuchte er den Schmerz zu verdrängen.

Das Blut lief über seine Haut und befeuchtete den Erdboden unter ihm, ließ ihn sich matschig anfühlen.

Und dann stöhnte er wieder schmerzhaft auf. Sein Peiniger hatte sich zurückgezogen, um sich nun immer wieder, hart und fest in ihn zu rammen.

Ein zweiter Schrei entwich Harrys Kehle, vermischte sich mit einem, der nicht von ihm stammte. Draco...

Verängstigt, panisch, wütend und hilflos. So fühlte sich der blonde Zauberer, der von Vernon und dem anderen Mann, festgehalten wurde.

Mehrmals hatte er den Blick abwenden wollen, doch sie hatten es nicht zugelassen. Eisern war sein Kopf immer wieder zurück gedreht worden und hatte er die Augen zugekniffen, hatten sie ihn gezwungen, sie wieder zu öffnen.

Draco schrie und versuchte sich zu befreien. Er wollte Harry helfen, wollte, dass sie aufhörten.

„Nein!! Aufhören! Nicht!", schrie er immer wieder, doch seine Worte wurden ignoriert. Nur höhnisches Schnauben und Gelächter antworteten ihm.

Und der Schwarzhaarige lag leblos da. Beim zweiten lauten Schrei hatten seine Augen den Glanz verloren und es sah aus, als wäre er weggetreten.

Das hielt den Blonden nicht davon ab, immer und immer wieder zu rufen, dass sie aufhören sollten.

„Sei doch froh, dass du nicht an seiner Stelle bist!", hatte dann schließlich mal einer gekrächzt. Tränen rannen Sturzbächen gleich über das blasse Gesicht Dracos. Er konnte dem anderen nicht helfen!

Es gelang ihm nicht mal sich zu befreien, als die beiden von den anderen zweien abgelöst wurden.

Draco konnte nicht mehr. Harrys so magerer Körper, die Verletzungen darauf und die Tatsache, dass er gerade zum vierten Mal vergewaltigt wurde, taten so unendlich weh. Und er wurde hier festgehalten und konnte nichts tun!

Und dann war es vorbei. Der Letzte zog seinen Reißverschluss hoch und gutgelaunt verließen die vier Männer den Schuppen.

---

Ängstlich krabbelte Draco auf den anderen Jungen zu, der da noch immer reglos lag und das in seinem Blut.

Er wollte ihn berühren, ihm sein Hemd geben, doch der Schwarzhaarige zuckte plötzlich zusammen und drehte den Kopf.

Der Blonde wagte es nicht mehr, sich zu rühren und wartete, was nun geschehen würde. Ob Harry etwas sagte?

Und nach minutenlangem Schweigen bewegte sich der Potter dann doch.

Draco war einerseits erleichtert, andererseits hatte er Angst, dass sich der andere überanstrengte.

Ein Rascheln ließ ihn aufsehen.

Harry hatte sich eine alte Decke genommen und umgelegt. Seine Augen waren emotionslos und blickten auf den andren runter.

„Komm", sagte er einfach nur und verließ den Schuppen. Die grauen Augen starrten auf den Blutfleck und dann wieder zur Tür hinaus, wo der andere auf ihn wartete.

Hastig stand er auf und eilte zu ihm, wollte ihn stützen, doch es wurde nicht erlaubt.

---

Nervös saß Draco auf dem Bett und wartete. Harry war vor über einer Stunde ins Badezimmer verschwunden und noch nicht zurückgekommen. Sorge breitete sich aus, ob sich der andere etwas angetan hatte?

Die Bilder des Geschehens im Schuppen traten vor seine Augen. Es würgte ihm wieder, aber er kämpfte das Gefühl erfolgreich nieder. Dann musste er sich unweigerlich fragen, wie es kam, dass Harry so extrem dünn war?

Er selbst hatte zwar auch nicht viel zu Essen gehabt, aber deshalb sah er doch auch nicht gleich wie der Tod persönlich aus! Man konnte mit Sicherheit jeden Knochen sehen und die Verletzungen halfen sicher nicht, um Kraft zu sammeln. Nein, das was Harry aß, wurde gebraucht, um zu überleben. Aber es reichte bei weitem nicht, um ihn zu regenerieren!

Und dann stellte sich noch die Frage, wieso hatte er so leere Augen gehabt? Es hatte so gewirkt, als wäre Harry einfach aus dieser Welt entflohen und in seine eigene geflüchtet. War es möglich, dass er das getan hatte?

Ja, durchaus. Es war bekannt, dass Opfer solcher Taten, so etwas schafften...

Die Tür öffnete sich und der dunkelhaarige Junge kam herein.

Er verlor keinen Ton und legte sich ins Bett. Den Rücken zu Draco gewandt...

---

Harry fühlte sich furchtbar. Er war so lange unter dem Wasser gestanden und seine Haut war jetzt noch krebsrot.

Alles Rubbeln und Einseifen hatte nichts gebracht. Immer noch fühlte er sich dreckig und benutzt. Er verdiente es wohl nicht, anders behandelt zu werden, immerhin war er nur ein Nichts, ein Freak. Da sah es bei Draco anders aus, er war aus einer reinblütigen Familie, konnte seine Vorfahren sicherlich Jahrhunderte zurückverfolgen...

Und er war eben nur er. Ein Junge, der keine Eltern hatte, der für etwas gefeiert wurde, das er nicht wollte und Verwandte hatte, die ihn hassten, weil er eben er war.

Ja, er war in der Tat ein Nichts.

Der Held der Zaubererwelt kniff die Augen zu. Vielleicht konnte er ja einfach aufhören zu atmen? Aber selbst einen einfachen und schnellen Tod würde man ihm wohl verweigern. Lautlos seufzte er.

Dann nahm er ein leichtes Vibrieren wahr und still lauschte er mit angehaltenem Atem.

Vorsichtig drehte er sich, es tat weh...

Und als er endlich wieder still lag, konnte er sehen, dass Draco weinte. Doch kannte er den Grund nicht. Oder war es, weil ihm bewusst geworden war, dass er beinahe...?

Harrys Stimme war kratzig, doch er wollte nicht, dass der andere weinte.

„He, hör auf...", flüsterte er also. Sofort wurde er aus verweinten Augen angesehen. Durch das Licht von draußen, sahen die Augen des Blonden aus, als bestünden sie aus flüssigem Silber. Doch deuten konnte Harry nicht, was in ihnen stand.

„Harry...?", flüsterte dann Draco.

Ein Nicken.

„Ich... es tut mir leid!", krächzte er nun und schniefte erneut. Aber der Schwarzhaarige verstand nicht, weshalb sich der Blonde entschuldigte. Es gab doch nichts, das ihm Leid tun musste!

„Was?"

„Ich... ich hab dir nicht geholfen..."

Wieder war es ruhig und nur das sich immer wieder wiederholende Schniefen Dracos, durchbrach die Stille.

„Hättest du nicht gekonnt. Mach dir also nichts draus..."

Draco glaubte nicht, was er da hörte. Das konnte doch nicht wirklich sein Ernst sein??!! Wieso nur, redete Harry so darüber? Kalte Wut, aber auch Angst, überschwemmten ihn.

Es war nicht Harrys Schuld, nein, diese Muggel waren es!!

Erneut rannen Tränen über sein Gesicht und er wollte am liebsten das Zimmer in Trümmer legen. Aber das durfte er nicht. Er musste nun stark sein. Nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für Harry. Besonders für den anderen.

Der wollte nicht, dass der Blonde weinte und rutschte näher, auch wenn es Schmerzen forderte. Langsam legte er einen Arm um den Jungen und er spürte, wie der sich an ihn lehnte, sich schon ankuschelte.

„Ich will dir helfen, irgendwie...", flüsterte Draco zwischen ein paar Schluchzern und krallte seine Hand in das Hemd des anderen Jungen.

---

Es war Sonntag und wieder standen die Jungen in der Küche. Sie bereiteten das Frühstück, als eine Eule ans Fenster kam.

Hedwig klackerte gegen die Scheibe und ihr Besitzer war froh, sie zu sehen.

„Was bringst du mir, Schöne?", fragte er und das Tier schien zu wissen, dass Harry Aufmunterung brauchte.

„Ich hab leider nichts für dich, Hedwig, tut mir leid." Die Schneeeule rieb verstehend ihren Kopf am Bauch ihres Herrchens und wartete, bis der etwas unter die Zeilen von Ron geschrieben hatte.

„Beeilst du dich?", wollte er wissen und sie schuhute zustimmend. Dann spannte Hedwig ihre Flügel und entschwand. Harry blieb stehen, bis der Vogel nicht mehr zu sehen war, erst dann schloss er das Fenster wieder. Draco sah ihn an und war doch neugierig, was da wohl gestanden hatte.

„Sie werden mich heute abholen. Ich schätze, in der Nacht", meinte der Dunkelhaarige und der Blick des anderen senkte sich.

„Keine Angst, ich lass dich nicht hier."

Erleichtert nickte Draco und freute sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, das Wiesel zu sehen.

---

Es war zweiundzwanzig Uhr und Draco lag noch wach. Wie die Nacht davor, hatte Harry ihn in den Arm genommen. Der Blonde fand es absolut makaber, denn eigentlich hätte doch er den anderen festhalten und beruhigen müssen...

Ein seltsames, krachendes Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Und als er zum Fenster sah, wo er den Ursprung vermutete, entdeckte er Scheinwerfer. Eine Tatsache, die ihn nicht beruhigte.

„Harry? Da ist was am Fenster!", weckte er den anderen, der gähnte und sich langsam ein Stück drehte. Und dann sah auch der junge Potter, was los war.

Anscheinend hatte Mr. Weasley ein neues fliegendes Auto! Er lächelte kurz schwach, ehe er das Fenster auffliegen sah und die vertraute Stimme Rons hörte.

„Har´?? Los, komm!", rief der Rothaarige.

Draco lag stocksteif, er hatte Angst.

„Komm schon, aufstehen!", forderte aber Harry und er kam in die Gänge.

Da Harry nicht mal ausgepackt hatte, musste er nun nur den Koffer und Käfig in den Kofferraum des Autos wuchten. Wobei ihm aber Ron half, der in sein Zimmer geklettert war.

Als er aber Draco entdeckte, stoppte er.

„Was macht der denn hier?", fauchte der Rotschopf aufgebracht.

Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und antwortete ruhig, als auch ernst:

„Er sucht bei mir Schutz und ich habe ihn ihm gewährt. Außerdem kann er nicht hier bleiben!"

Während Ronald einen miesepetrigen Ausdruck aufsetzte, rief Arthur vom Fahrersitz, dass sie sich beeilen sollten.

Und er hatte allen Grund, denn in einem der Nebenzimmer war Licht angegangen und Schritte näherten sich.

„Einsteigen!", rief Harry laut und scheuchte Draco und Ron voran.

Der Blonde wurde regelrecht auf den Rücksitz geschleudert und Harry hastete hinterher.

Die Zimmertür war schon aufgeschlagen und Vernon suchte den Raum ab. Ron hatte gerade Platz genommen, da stand der fette Kerl am Fenster und versuchte ihn noch zu packen.

Erfolglos, denn er fiel wie damals, aus dem Fenster.

* * *

Ende, Kapitel drei!

Wie hat es euch gefallen? War heftig, nicht?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	4. Endlich geflohen

**Gerühmter Held...**

4 – Endlich geflohen

Harry war erleichtert, endlich von den Muggel weggekommen zu sein. Die letzten Wochen waren Folter gewesen. Zwar nichts, das er nicht schon kannte, aber dennoch...

Und zusätzlich hatte er unbedingt Draco beschützen müssen. Womöglich würde es im September dann auch noch die ganze Schule erfahren.

Er seufzte und bemerkte nun den fragenden Blick seines besten Freundes. Der wartete schon eine Weile auf Antwort.

„Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?", wollte er wissen und erhielt nur ein Kopfschütteln.

„Wirklich, du musst besser zuhören!", winkte Ron ab und drehte sich wieder nach vorne.

Draco beobachtete den anderen von der Seite. Ihm fiel auf, dass Harry müde war und er sicherlich gleich einschlafen würde. Also rutschte er langsam näher und zog den anderen an seine Schulter, wo der überrascht zum Liegen kam, sich aber nicht wehrte – nicht mal die Kraft dazu aufbrachte.

„Schlaf", flüsterte Draco nur und dann war der Dunkelhaarige auch schon weg. Er bemerkte nicht, dass Arthur Weasley ihn mit einem wohlwollenden Blick beobachtet hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy? Darf ich erfahren, wieso Sie bei Harry sind?"

Angesprochener blickte erschrocken auf und Ron wandte sich ihm wieder zu. Stutzte, als er sah, wo Harry seinen Kopf liegen hatte und auch noch selenruhig zu schlafen schien.

„Ich... na ja, ich bin bei ihm aufgewacht! Ich nehme mittlerweile an, dass meine Mutter dahinter steckt. Aber genau sagen, kann ich es nicht."

Verstehend nickte der Mann und Ron behielt die beiden Passagiere auf dem Rücksitz im Auge. Nicht, dass Malfoy seinem besten Freund etwas antat!

Doch die restliche Fahrt, oder eher Flug, verlief ruhig.

---

Das Auto der Weasleys landete sanft und blieb schließlich vor dem Hintereingang stehen. Und sie waren auch nicht unentdeckt geblieben, denn Molly kam aus dem Haus gestürmt. Ihr

Mann eilte ihr entgegen und drückte ihr erst mal den Vogelkäfig von Hedwig in die Hand, damit es nicht zu viel Unruhe und Aufregung gab. Außerdem sollte er sie auf ihren blonden Gast vorbereiten, bevor sie ihm aus heiterem Himmel gegenüber stand.

Draco unterdes, weckte Harry, der gar nicht wach werden wollte.

„Komm schon, wir sind da und die Weasleys wollen dich sicher sehen!"

Nun blinzelte der Schwarzhaarige doch, aber nur kurz, denn dann gähnte er wieder herzhaft und kuschelte sich an Draco, dem das zwar gefiel, aber doch recht umständlich war.

Wie sollte er Harry hier raus bekommen?

Aber da erschien schon Mr. Weasley an der Tür und schaute, wo sie blieben.

„Er will nicht aufwachen", erklärte Draco und zuckte die Schultern.

„Na, dann werd´ ich ihn tragen!", erklärte der kurzerhand und streckte die Arme aus. Zwar hätte Draco das lieber selber getan, aber dazu würde er wohl nicht die Kraft haben.

So kletterte er wortlos aus dem Auto und folgte dem Mann, der in die Küche trat. Leise schloss der Blonde die Tür und schaute sich um. Es waren die Eltern von Wiesel da, er selbst und seine kleine Schwester. Wenigstens würde er sich nicht gegen zu viele wehren müssen...

„Wo...?"

Mr. Weasley drehte sich um, damit Draco sichtbar wurde.

„Ach, da ist er ja!!", rief er dann und darauf wurde der Junge von Molly gemustert. Unwohl schluckte er und knetete die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Er war noch nie so nervös gewesen, wenn er diese Familie gesehen hatte!

„Du hast also bei Harry gewohnt? Und das die ganzen Ferien über?", fragte sie nach. Ihre Stimme eine Mischung aus Unglauben und Härte. Draco war sich sicher, dass sie ihn nur hier aufnahm, weil Harry ihn mitgebracht hatte. Wenn sie ihn nicht gleich wieder rauswarf, weil er ein Malfoy war. Aber zuerst sollte er vielleicht mal antworten!

„Ja, habe ich. Seine Verwandten müssen mich gefunden haben und dann bin ich bei ihm aufgewacht. Seit dem Zeitpunkt bin ich bei ihm."

Arthur stand an der Treppe und Draco sah das. Jetzt wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Am liebsten wäre er zu ihm gelaufen und somit dieser Frau entkommen, aber das würde er wohl über sich ergehen lassen müssen...

„Und wie habt ihr euch vertragen?", bohrte Molly weiter.

„Na ja, am ersten Tag haben wir ein wenig gestritten, aber sonst gut! ...er hat mich beschützt."

Das letzte Wort war nur sehr leise über seine Lippen gekommen.

„Verstehe. Na dann... Arthur, bringst du den Jungen ins Bett? Er sieht sehr müde aus!", sagte sie besorgt und stellte sich neben ihren Mann, um Harry über den Kopf zu streicheln.

„Du, Mam, er schläft schon! Er sieht nicht nur so aus, als wäre er müde!", erklärte Ron und grinste frech. Doch seine Mutter warf ihm dafür nur einen bösen Blick zu und scheuchte ihn in sein Bett. Gefolgt von seiner Schwester, die zwar lieber auf geblieben wäre, aber auch nicht durfte. Dann drehte Molly sich wieder dem Blonden zu.

„Hast du Hunger?"

Überrascht nickte Draco und setzte sich auf den ihm angewiesenen Platz. Dann wurde ihm ein Teller mit Suppe vorgesetzt, den er in Rekordzeit verschlang.

„Die Muggel haben dich wohl auch nicht besonders gut behandelt, nicht? Kein Wunder, die sind so was von widerlich!"

„Na, dann werde ich dir jetzt zeigen, wo du schläfst. Die Zwillinge sind nicht mehr zu Hause, als werden wir euch in ihrem Zimmer unterbringen! Ich hoffe, es stört Harry nicht, das Zimmer mit dir zu teilen..."

Draco sprang auf und rannte beinahe schon hinterher, wobei er doch ein wenig wegen der Worte verletzt war.

„Nein, nein! War bei den Muggeln auch so!", meinte er aber dennoch. Insgeheim war er glücklich, dass er wenigstens Harrys Nähe hatte, wenn sie schon in getrennten Betten schlafen mussten.

Sie erreichten das Zimmer und konnten Harry schlafend im hinteren Bett sehen. So nahm Draco das andere und kuschelte sich, plötzlich die Müdigkeit wieder fühlend, in die Kissen.

---

Der Schwarzhaarige wachte auf, als er ein Geräusch hörte, das nicht zu den Dursleys passte. Seit wann lachten die denn? Blinzelnd öffnete er also die Augen und sah sich um. Er war nicht in seinem Zimmer... Draco war nicht anwesend und... er war im Fuchsbau!

Langsam setzte er sich auf und streckte sich. Sein Körper schmerzte noch immer, aber das ließ sich nicht vermeiden, denn er musste sich ja bewegen.

Außerdem war er es doch gewohnt.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Blonden. In der vorletzten Nacht hatte er wegen ihm geweint. Und in der letzten hatte Harry den anderen auch im Arm gehabt und im Auto, da hatte Draco ihn an seine Schulter gezogen...

Aber was war, wenn er ihn darauf ansprechen würde? Wenn er Antworten haben wollte? Antworten, die er ihm nicht geben wollte!

Andererseits, wieso sollte es Draco interessieren? Immerhin war ihm nichts geschehen und er selbst war nur ein Nichts...

Ein Seufzen verließ seine Lippen. Genau, es würde den anderen nicht interessieren, solange er unverletzt davon kommen würde! In genau diesem Augenblick öffnete sich auch die Zimmertür und Molly kam herein.

„Harry, mein Lieber! Wie geht es dir? Hast du dich ausgeschlafen?", erkundigte sie sich besorgt und beugte sich zu ihm. Ihre Hand landete auf seiner Stirn und fühlte nach Fieber, da er doch recht blass war.

„Geht es dir gut, mein Junge?"

„Ja, wird schon. Ich komme gleich runter, ja?"

Molly musterte ihn noch einen Moment, ehe sie aufstand und nickte.

„Ist in Ordnung. Aber eins noch: Hat Malfoy dir auch nichts getan, als er bei dir war?"

Harry konnte die Sorge heraushören.

„Nein, hat er nicht."

„Gut." Und damit schloss sich die Zimmertür.

Harry erhob sich langsam und trottete zu seinem Koffer, der am Bettende stand. Er kniete sich hin und öffnete den Deckel, kramte nach ein paar leichten Klamotten und zog sie an.

Dann richtete er seine Haare flüchtig und stieg die Treppe runter, um in die Küche zu gelangen.

---

Draco bemerkte den Schwarzhaarigen als erster. Er beobachtete den anderen eingehend und stellte fest, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Aber wie er ihn kannte, würde er das nicht zugeben.

So wartete er, bis Harry ankam und winkte ihn dann unmissverständlich neben sich.

Endlich in Reichweite, zog er den Schwarzhaarigen auf den Stuhl und legte ihm gleich ein Toast auf den Teller.

„Iss was", murmelte er und schenkte ihm auch eine Tasse Tee ein. Harry ließ das kommentarlos mit sich machen und ignorierte, wie Draco auch, dass sie angestarrt wurden.

Wirklich viel aß der andere nicht, musste der Blonde sehen. Aber was sollte er machen? Zwingen würde nichts bringen! Und dann sollte er mit Harry über den Vorfall im Schuppen reden... Er musste sich bedanken und ihm sagen, dass er ihm zuhören und helfen würde.

„Und, Harry, waren die Muggel sehr schlimm?", wandte sich die Frau an ihn. Nicht nur Angesprochener schluckte unbemerkt, auch Draco tat das. Wie würde der Dunkelhaarige reagieren?

„Geht so. Sie waren wie immer, eben gemein und ungerecht. Aber sie haben Draco nichts getan..."

Während den Weasleys nicht auffiel, dass Harry sich selbst nicht ausgeschlossen hatte, sah es mit dem Blonden anders aus. Ihm war es keinesfalls entgangen.

---

Es waren schon zwei Wochen vergangen und auch wenn es niemandem auffiel, so wusste doch Draco, dass Harry eine Maske trug. Womöglich hatte er schon eine, seit er Hogwarts betreten hatte - eine Welt, die vorher nicht für ihn existiert hatte.

Was dem Blonden noch aufgefallen war, war, dass Harry auch sehr oft ausgedehnte Spaziergänge machte. Nie nahm er jemanden mit. Selbst Lupin, der gestern angereist war, hatte feststellen müssen, dass er auf Granit biss.

Ron belagerte Harry oft und das war meist auch der Grund, wieso der Junge sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog. Manchmal begleitete Draco ihn, damit er nicht alleine war. Doch reden können hatte er noch nicht mit ihm. Nie ging Harry auf ihn ein.

Aber heute hatte er sich vorgenommen, mit ihm zu sprechen!

Harry stand gerade draußen und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang, als Draco neben ihn trat.

„Schön...", flüsterte er und starrte den roten Feuerball an.

„Ja, wunderschön. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre auch so frei. Dann könnte ich dieser Welt entfliehen..."

Das erschreckte den Blonden doch sehr. Man konnte diese Worte auf so unterschiedliche Weise verstehen! Er wollte ihn darauf ansprechen, doch da wurde er unterbrochen, denn es war noch jemand zu ihnen getreten.

„Harry, würdest du mit mir kommen?", erklang Remus´ Stimme. Seine Augen schimmerten im Licht und glitzerten Harry an, der sich umdrehte und nickte. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Remus ihn nicht lange in Ruhe lassen würde – er machte sich zu viele Sorgen.

Sorgen um ein Nichts...

---

Dennoch war er gefolgt und saß nun ein gutes Stück von Haus entfernt, auf einer Bank mitten im Garten. Remus neben ihm, schwieg noch. Er wartete, dass vielleicht der Junge etwas sagte, aber nichts. Das bedeutete, er musste beginnen.

„Harry, wie geht es dir?", fragte er leise und wartete wieder.

Der Junge schaute in den Augenwinkeln zu Remus, der geradeaus sah. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl. Was sollte er denn sagen?

„Ich... weiß nicht. Was willst du hören?"

Der Werwolf drehte sich um und schaute den anderen an, der dasaß und so teilnahmslos wirkte.

„Junge! Ich möchte ernsthaft wissen, wie du dich fühlst! Ich weiß wie es ist, jemanden zu verlieren. Und wenn du darüber reden willst, dann komm zu mir, oder schreibe! Ich bin auch traurig und es bringt dir nichts, alles in dich hineinzufressen, das macht nur fertig!"

Wieder waren sie ruhig. Still betrachteten sie die Mondsichel.

„Ja, ich vermisse ihn. Er war meine Hoffnung auf ein anderes Leben, aber ich habe eingesehen, dass ich das nie haben werde. Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass ich anders bin und nie normal sein werde, verstehst du?"

Nein, der Mann verstand nicht. Wieso nur dachte Harry, dass er sich mit seinem Schicksal abfinden musste? Es war ein Unterschied, ob man wie er, gegen seinen Willen zu einem Werwolf gemacht wurde, oder man noch die Wahl dazu hatte. Harry hatte noch eine Wahl!

„Du kannst dein Leben in die Hand nehmen, du musst es nur wollen! Du bist doch jetzt volljährig, also tu, was du willst!"

Harry nickte und stand dann auf.

„Gute Nacht", sagte er noch recht tonlos und verschwand im Schutz der Dunkelheit. Remus sah ihm noch eine Weile nach, auch wenn er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Was mach ich nur mit dir, Junge? Wieso nur glaubst du nicht, dass du ein Chance hast, ein schönes Leben zu führen...?"

Dann ging auch er zurück.

---

Es war die Nacht vor dem ersten September. Draco war früh ins Bett gegangen. Seit sie hier waren, hatte er Harry immer besorgt beobachtet und versucht, ihm zu helfen. Doch leider war Harry Potter sehr stur. Er ließ nicht mit sich reden, oder sich helfen. Und zudem war dem Blonden aufgefallen, dass Harry trotz des Essens, nicht gerade zugenommen hatte. Das war doch nicht normal!

Eines war sicher, er würde ihn, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, zur Krankenstation schleifen!

Und am folgenden Morgen, es war der erste September, konnte sich Draco bildlich davon überzeugen, dass er Recht hatte. Harry war gerade dabei, sein Shirt anzuziehen und daher hatte man wunderbare Aussicht auf seinen Körper.

Aber Draco konnte nicht nur sehen, dass Harry zu mager war, sondern auch, dass noch immer Stellen zu sehen waren, die nicht richtig verheilten. Außerdem konnte er Narben erkennen, die ihm vorher noch nicht aufgefallen waren.

Ja, er musste zur Pomfrey...

* * *

So, Ende für heute!

Wie habt ihr das gefunden? Ich hoffe, dass es so rüber kommt, wie ich es mir wünsche!

Also, wie hat es euch gefallen?

Bye, Psy-Puma


	5. Resultate des Zaubererseins

**Gerühmter Held...**

5 – Resultate des Zaubererseins

„So, seid ihr alle bereit? Habt ihr alles und ist auch nichts mehr oben?", erkundigte sich Molly und wuselte zwischen den Jugendlichen hin und her. Sie musterte ihre Schützlinge noch mal und trat dann an den Kamin.

„Nun, dann können wir ja!"

Sie griff sich das Flohpulver und hielt es Ginny vor die Nase. Als sie verschwunden war, folgte Ron und dann schickte sie Draco, der sich am liebsten geweigert hätte. Wie gerne wäre er zusammen mit Harry gefloht...

Nun waren noch Harry und die Eltern Weasley da.

„Mein Junge, du wirst doch schreiben, wenn was ist, oder? Du weißt, dass du immer zu uns kommen kannst?!"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur, nahm sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver und nannte den Bahnhof Kings Cross. Und schon verschwand er in den grünen Flammen. Am Ende folgten nur noch die beiden Erwachsenen, Remus war schon vor drei Tagen wieder abgereist.

So standen sie nun auf dem Gleis und verabschiedeten sich voneinander.

Draco hatte nicht viel zu sagen, außer ein knappes „Danke"

Er hatte trotz der Höflichkeit, die sie ihm gezeigt hatten, gemerkt, dass er unwillkommen gewesen war. Was er durchaus verstehen konnte, immerhin war er nie nett zu ihnen gewesen.

Und er war froh, dass er zurück zur Schule konnte. Also stieg er schnell ein und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil, um sich dort zu verstecken. Vielleicht würde ja auch Harry hierher finden?

Der hatte nämlich auch nicht den Anschein erweckt, dass er von seinen Freunden, oder sonst wem, gefunden werden wollte, war er doch schneller im Zug verschwunden, als er selbst. Gesehen hatten sie sich seither nicht mehr und nun war es nur noch eine Frage eines Wunders, dass er hier auftauchte.

Was wohl nicht geschehen würde, wie Draco bedauerlich bemerkte...

---

Hermine stürmte auf Harry zu, als sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte. Sie schmiss sich um seinen Hals und drückte den Jungen so fest sie konnte.

„Nicht!", keuchte der und augenblicklich wurde er losgelassen. Besorgt schaute sie ihm ins Gesicht und sah dann zu Ron, der hinter Harry stand. Ihn hatte das Mädchen schon begrüßt, als sie sich im Vertrauensschülerabteil getroffen hatten.

„Ist alle in Ordnung? Du siehst blass aus!", wandte sie sich dann wieder an den Schwarzhaarigen, der nur dazu nickte und dann Platz nahm. Es fiel nicht auf, dass er unter dem Umhang, seine Hand auf die Rippen presste.

Draco hatte das von seinem Ende des Tisches verfolgt. Mit Absicht hatte er sich weit weg von seinen Hauskameraden gesetzt. Sein Blick hing ständig an dem Dunkelhaarigen und so war ihm nicht entgangen, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Wieso konnte dieses dumme Schlammblut auch nicht aufpassen?! Abgelenkt wurde der Blonde dann aber doch, weil der Schulleiter gegen ein Glas geschlagen hatte und so die Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Kurz blinzelte Draco hin und dann ignorierte er das Gerede, um sich wieder Harry zuzuwenden. Er saß nun leicht gekrümmt da und schien ein wenig Probleme zu haben, richtig zu atmen.

Seine Sorge wurde größer. Was, wenn er umfiel? Das durfte nicht passieren, zumal er noch mit ihm reden wollte und es unpraktisch wäre, wenn er das müsste, wenn er ohnmächtig war.

Und dann erschien endlich das Essen.

Zwar aß auch der Slytherin etwas, aber dabei ließ er den Gryffindor nie aus den Augen. Sicherlich war es schon jemandem aufgefallen – es war ja nicht so, dass er unauffällig war!

Harry schwieg während des Essens. Seine Freunde und Mitschüler schwärmten von ihren Ferien und freuten sich. Er hörte so gut wie möglich weg und würgte seine spärliche Portion hinunter. Allein schon der Gedanke an das Essen, ließ ihm schlecht werden.

Unauffällig schaute er sich um und verließ dann die große Halle. Eine Hand lag auf seinem Magen und die andere auf dem Mund. Die Übelkeit kroch immer höher seinen Hals hinauf und er hoffte inständig, dass er es noch rechtzeitig auf die nächste Toilette schaffte.

Draco hatte natürlich gesehen, dass Harry still die Halle verlassen hatte. So war er schnell aufgestanden und dem Jungen gefolgt. Harry konnte noch nicht weit sein, also dürfte es nicht schwer sein, ihn zu finden. Und damit sollte er auch Recht haben.

---

Harry kniete auf dem Boden und klammerte sich an die Kloschüssel. Dauernd würgte es ihn und der Schweiß rann ihm über das Gesicht. Schon längst hatte er das gesamte Abendessen wieder erbrochen und noch immer kam Magensäure hoch. Die Bauchmuskeln schmerzten genauso wie die Rippen, unter dieser Anstrengung. Es war unangenehm und Harry wünschte sich tot zu sein.

Draco stand mitten im Raum und lauschte. Eben hatte er noch Würggeräusche wahrgenommen. Nun war es ruhig. Hatte er den anderen gefunden? Zutrauen würde er es ihm. Vielleicht war das der Grund, wieso der Potter nicht zugenommen hatte. Ja, wahrscheinlich hatte er auch bei den Weasleys schon alles wieder erbrochen.

Langsam schritt er die Kabinen ab und fand dann schließlich die, in der Harry kniete. Er hörte das leise Keuchen und sah das Zittern. Draco sank ebenfalls auf den Boden und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen. Erschrocken fuhr der rum und stöhnte sogleich schmerzerfüllt auf. Dann entdeckte er graue Augen, in denen die Sorge geschrieben stand.

Wieso war Malfoy überhaupt hier? Es war doch wohl kein Zufall, dass er gerade jetzt zur Toilette musste...

„Komm, ich bring dich auf die Krankenstation", meinte der Blonde und legte einen Arm um den anderen, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. Harry passte das nicht, er wollte lieber noch etwas hier bleiben und sich ausruhen, die Welt schwankte ohnehin schon bedenklich.

„Lass... mich...", keuchte er also und wollte sich los machen. Draco gestattete das nicht. Ihm war klar, dass sein Schulkamerad nicht zur Pomfrey wollte, hasste er doch die Krankenstation – das war weithin bekannt...

Aber nun hatte er Harry auf den Beinen und wollte ihn zum Ausgang dirigieren. Doch leider war es da schon zu spät. Draco spürte, dass der andere Körper immer schwerer wurde und letztendlich vollkommen erschlaffte. Harry war ohnmächtig geworden.

Seufzend hob er den anderen also auf seine Arme und verließ das Klo. Harry war sehr leicht...

---

Er gelangte ohne Probleme auf die Krankenstation. Und dort angekommen, wurde er sofort von der Schulkrankenschwester umwuselt.

„Bei Merlin!! Mr. Malfoy, was ist denn passiert?! Sie haben sich doch nicht wieder geschlagen?"

Der Blonde war doch erschüttert. Sah er denn nicht ein wenig besorgt aus? Vielleicht gehetzt? Nein? Dann sollte er vielleicht mal darauf aufmerksam machen...

„Vielleicht sollten Sie ihn mal untersuchen! Und, nein, wir haben uns nicht geschlagen!!", fauchte er sie also an und legte den Jungen sanft auf eines der Betten.

Poppy starrte den Slytherin empört an, ignorierte ihn dann und kümmerte sich um ihr andauerndes Sorgenkind.

Der Junge war viel zu blass und verschwitzt. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes, schlossen sich sämtliche Vorhänge um das Bett und sie begann die Untersuchung – nicht ahnend, was sie erwarten würde.

---

Draco war so besorgt, dass er es nicht fertig brachte, die Station zu verlassen. Unruhig lief er auf und ab, hätte wahrscheinlich schon einen Graben gelaufen, wenn es möglich wäre.

Seine Finger spielten ungeduldig miteinander und sein Blick glitt immer wieder zu den Vorhängen, die Harry verbargen.

Was, wenn es schon zu spät war? Nein! Daran durfte er gar nicht erst denken!!

Schwer seufzte der Blonde und fuhr dann herum, als er Pomfrey hörte.

„Was ist mit ihm??", bestürmte er sie sofort.

Doch die Frau dachte nicht daran, ihm etwas zu sagen, sondern gab ihm eine Anweisung:

„Mr. Malfoy, gehen Sie sofort zum Schulleiter und sagen Sie ihm, dass er herkommen soll! Und beeilen Sie sich!!"

Damit schob sie ihn zur Tür hinaus und als er weg war, drehte sie sich mit einem besorgten und verunsicherten Blick, dem Bett zu.

---

Draco klopfte an die Tür zum Schulleiter.

Sein Magen hatte sich verkrampft, Angst und Sorge wogen schwer wie Blei in seinem Herzen.

Ein „Herein!" antwortete ihm und der Blonde trat zögerlich ein.

Dumbledore stand an einem der Regale, als der Junge rein kam und sich nach ihm umsah.

„Mr. Malfoy, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte der alte Zauberer. Er stellte einen Apparat zurück an seinen Platz, schloss die Glastür und trat zu dem jungen Mann.

„Madam Pomfrey schickt mich, Sie sollen sofort zur Krankenstation kommen!", erklärte er und wirkte nervös auf den Schuledirektor.

„So, um was geht es denn? Hat sie das gesagt?"

Nun schluckte Draco, bevor er nickte.

„Harry, er ist zusammengebrochen..."

„Was? Nun, dann sollte ich mich beeilen!", meinte er und öffnete die Tür, um zur Treppe zu gelangen.

Auf dem Absatz blieb er stehen.

„Mr. Malfoy, kommen Sie?", rief er und der Blonde schreckte zusammen, fasste sich und folgte dem Schulleiter hinaus. Wie von Geisterhand, schloss sich die Holztür wieder.

---

Albus lief eilends in Richtung der Krankenstation. Unterwegs trafen sie McGonagall und Snape, die wohl auch dorthin wollten.

„Albus, weißt du Näheres?", fragte die Frau und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln.

Dann waren sie da.

Leise traten sie ein und warteten auf die Krankenschwester, die auch gleich hinter dem Vorhang hervorkam. Ihr Gesicht war ernst und angespannt.

„Mr. Malfoy, gehen Sie bitte!", sagte sie zu dem Blonden, der doch reichlich bestürzt war. Wieso schickte die ihn weg? Hatte sie noch alle??!

„Nein!", entgegnete er und blieb an Ort und Stelle. Der Schulleiter hatte schon in seinem Büro bemerkt, dass mit dem Jungen etwas nicht stimmte und ging dazwischen.

„Er kann bleiben, Poppy. Erzähl mir lieber, was mit dem Jungen ist!"

Sie schürzte die Lippen, tat aber dann das, was Albus gesagt hatte. Sie deutete der Gruppe, ihr zu folgen und zog einen der Vorhänge zurück.

Da lag er, Harry. Blass und dünn.

Während die Verwandlungslehrerin etwas entsetzt wirkte, konnte man bei Severus nichts sehen. Der Schulleiter hingegen, war leicht bestürzt.

„Das ist noch nicht alles!", erklärte Pomfrey und schlug die Bettdecke ein Stück zurück.

Zahlreiche kleinere und größere Verletzungen zeigten sich deutlich.

„Er ist geschlagen, getreten und wohl auch ausgepeitscht worden - Kurz, verprügelt!! Außerdem habe ich alte Narben festgestellt. Er ist vollkommen unterernährt und zusätzlich wohl auch noch..."

Die Krankenschwester unterbrach sich selbst, als ihr die Stimme versagte. Es war einfach zu schrecklich, was dem Kind angetan worden war.

„Poppy, was ist?", fragte Albus sanft nach und drückte die Frau auf einen der Hocker.

„Es ist schrecklich, Albus, so schrecklich!!", schluchzte sie und schnäuzte in ein großes Taschentuch. Draco fühlte sich langsam angesteckt und stand kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Konnte sie denn nicht aufhören?

Sie wäre schuld, wenn er jetzt anfing zu flennen wie ein kleines Kind!

„Albus, der Junge ist... oh Gott!! Er ist ver... ver... vergewaltigt worden!!", brach es aus ihr heraus und wieder weinte Poppy.

Nun konnte nicht mal Snape seine Fassung wahren. Es war nicht so, dass er großes Mitleid mit dem Balg hatte, aber gewünscht hätte er es ihm auch nicht.

Minerva hatte auch Tränen in den Augen und Albus, der starrte den Schwarzhaarigen an und schien weit weg zu sein.

Dracos Augen schwammen ebenfalls in Tränen und er wusste, gleich würde er sie nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

„Und als wenn das nicht genug wäre, Albus, ist Harry sogar mehrmals auf diese Weise missbraucht worden!", meinte Poppy weitert.

Draco schluckte, die ersten Tränen hatten sich gelöst. Er wollte zu dem anderen, ihm nahe sein und helfen. Also schritt der Blonde zwischen den Erwachsenen hindurch und gelangte so ans Bett.

Sanft streichelte er Harry über die Stirn und dann die Wange.

„Wach auf, ja?", flüsterte er und blinzelte die Tränen weg.

„Mr. Malfoy, haben Sie uns etwas zu sagen?", fragte Dumbledore sanft nach und schaute den Jungen an. Draco senkte den Blick und nickte leicht.

„Ich bin die ganzen Ferien über bei ihm gewesen. Meine Mutter hat mich wohl bei ihm abgeliefert, weil sie mich vor du- weißt- schon- wem schützen wollte", erklärte er.

Interessiert lauschten die Anwesenden, doch der Schulleiter fragte erneut:

„Was ist während deiner Anwesenheit geschehen?"

Keinem der Erwachsenen war das Zusammenzucken entgangen. Und sie ahnten, dass es nichts Schönes sein konnte, wenn Draco Malfoy so reagierte.

„Na ja, anfangs nicht viel... Der Muggel hat mir ein, zwei Ohrfeigen verpasst und einmal, da hat er... er hat... mich belästigt..."

Die Tränen sammelten sich schon wieder und der Blonde fragte sich, wie lange er noch heulen würde? Ihm war doch nichts passiert!! Harry hatte allen Grund, aber er doch nicht!!!

„Inwiefern belästigt?", erkundigte sich nun der Hauslehrer der Slytherins, schließlich war der Junge sein Schüler.

„Sexuell...", antwortete Draco.

„Und da waren Männer, die haben mich betatscht. Aber Harry hat mich dann von ihnen ferngehalten und es über sich selbst ergehen lassen. Er sagte, dass er das gewohnt sei! Und manchmal, da hat ihn der Muggel von den Arbeiten, die wir machen mussten, weggeholt und er kam später zurück und war anders. Abends, wenn wir dann im Bett lagen, hat er mir den Rücken zugedreht... Das hatte er auch getan, als er mir half, als mich dieser Muggel belästigte! Er war dazwischen gegangen und hatte mich aus dem Bad geschleust, damit ich ins Zimmer flüchten konnte, aber er kam erst mindestens eine halbe Stunde später!!"

Die Lehrkräfte konnten sich vorstellen, was da passiert war. Die Beweise sprachen für sich...

„Der Muggel, hat er dich noch mal belästigt? Oder die anderen Männer?"

Der Blonde weinte wieder und schluchzte trocken auf. Ein langsames Nicken war zu sehen und Albus wartete, bis der Junge wieder sprechen konnte.

„Sie haben mich in den Schuppen gerufen und da wollten sie... sie wollten mich... ver... vergewalti... gen!!!"

Stille.

„Und dann hab ich geschrieen. Harry kam und hat mir geholfen, gesagt, dass man sie töten würde, wenn mir war passiert. Sie hatten schon viel getrunken... Und dann... ja, dann haben sie ihn... und ich musste zusehen. Sie sagten, dass ich das sehen müsse! Sehen, vor was er mich beschützt hat!!"

Draco hatte alles noch mal vor sich gesehen - jedes einzelne Bild, den Geruch nach Alkohol und Schweiß. Die Geräusche der Männer, als sie Harry verletzt hatten und ihn selbst, wie er erst geschrieen hatte und dann verstummt war.

„Bitte, helfen Sie ihm!! Er muss gesund werden, immerhin muss ich mich noch bei ihm bedanken!!"

Der Blonde schluchzte noch mal und dann sackte er plötzlich in sich zusammen. Snape war schnell genug gewesen und legte den Jungen nun auf ein Bett, bedachte ihn mit einem traurigen Blick.

Wieso nur müssen die Kinder so sehr leiden...?

* * *

So, wie hat es euch heute gefallen? Es geht ja bald weiter, allerdings wird das auch keine allzu lange Geschichte. Das nächste Kap ist das letzte.

Also, bis bald!

Bye, Psy-Puma


	6. Warum!

**Gerühmter Held...**

6 – Warum?!

Harry spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Luft um ihn herum, war zum Reißen gespannt und es roch seltsam. Und dann war da noch ein Gewicht auf seinem Arm, das er nicht zuordnen konnte.

Aber die Augen öffnen? Vielleicht war er ja noch in seinem Bett bei seinen Verwandten und das hier war einfach nur ein Traum?! Vielleicht keiner, in dem er glücklich war, aber hier war es friedlich und niemand tat ihm weh...

Dann war da eine Bewegung. Woher war sie gekommen?

Das Gewicht war verschwunden und eine leise Stimme ertönte. Die Stimme einer Person, die er gewiss kannte.

Nun entschloss sich der Schwarzhaarige, doch richtig aufzuwachen. Das bedeutete, sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Er öffnete langsam die Lider und blinzelte einige Male, ehe sich sein Blick schärfte und über sich ein Paar brauner Augen entdeckte. Es war Hermine. Und sie sah ziemlich besorgt aus!

„Harry!", rief sie aus und lächelte erleichtert. Dann vernahmen sie Schritte und sahen in entsprechende Richtung. Madam Pomfrey kam zu ihnen herüber.

„Ach, Junge, du bist wach!", sagte sie laut und legte gleich eine Hand auf seine Stirn, um nach Fieber zu fühlen.

„Ms. Granger, würden Sie bitte zur Seite gehen, ich muss meinen Patienten untersuchen!"

Es passte Hermine zwar nicht, dass sie weggeschickt wurde, aber die Gesundheit ihres besten Freundes hatte nun mal Vorrang.

Als sie weg war, zauberte Poppy die Vorhänge zu und führte einige Zauber durch. Die Verletzungen heilten gut. Aber dennoch würden wohl einige Narben zurückbleiben. Narben, die schon zu alt waren, um sie zu heilen und welche, die sich zu sehr entzündet hatten, um mit Magie noch etwas ändern zu können.

„Wie geht es dir, Junge?", fragte sie, nachdem sie fertig war. Die Sorge und der seltsame Blick, den sie Harry entgegen brachte, verunsicherte den Jungen schon.

Es zeigte ihm, dass die Frau etwas wusste, von dem er sich sicher war, dass er es eigentlich nicht mal wissen wollte.

„Geht so. Was ist passiert?", fragte er, um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass es letztendlich nur wieder hierher führen würde.

„Mr. Malfoy hat Sie zu mir gebracht, weil Sie ohnmächtig waren. Und er ist auch nicht mehr gegangen, obwohl ich ihn weggeschickt hatte."

Harry verstand nicht, warum der Blonde ihm geholfen hatte und wieso er nicht gegangen war, jetzt, wo es doch kein Zwang mehr war.

„Harry?"

Erschrocken sah Angesprochener auf. Poppy hatte ihn aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen.

„Ja?"

Sie lächelte sachte und hob dann den Blick in eine andere Richtung. Etwas verwirrt, folgte Harry dem und entdeckte einen zerzausten Haarschopf mit lauter blonden Strähnen.

Draco Malfoy stand reichlich verpennt neben seinem Bett.

„He", sagte er und lächelte verunglückt.

„Äh… ja, he..."

Der Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, was das bedeutete, zumal das Aussehen des Slytherin nun wirklich nicht seiner Norm gerecht kam.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte Draco und wirkte durchaus ruhig. Poppy zog eine Braue nach oben und wunderte sich doch darüber, dass der junge Mann so ruhig war. Gestern war er ihr halb an den Hals gesprungen, weil sie ihm nicht sofort geholfen hatte.

Aber gut, sie schwieg und entfernte sich, damit die beiden in Ruhe reden konnten.

Harry wusste immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Der andere sah irgendwie besorgt aus...

Und der Gryffindor sollte Recht behalten:

Draco liefen Tränen über das Gesicht und dann warf er sich ihm an den Hals.

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Und warum hast du nicht gegessen? Ich hatte solche Angst um dich, als du zusammengebrochen bist!! Und dann das, was Pomfrey gesagt hat!!"

Harry lag unbewegt unter dem Blonden und hörte, was der sagte. Ihm wurde immer schlechter und als er das mit der Krankenschwester vernahm, hatte er den Drang, sich wieder zu übergeben.

Grob stieß er Draco von sich und presste die Hand auf den Mund. Die Augen hatte er fest zusammengekniffen und durch die Nase atmend, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen.

Poppy kam schnell herbei und hatte eine Schüssel bei sich, die sie dem Jungen hinhob. Der konnte nicht länger warten und ergab sich seinem Schicksal, sich wieder einmal zu erbrechen.

Draco stand daneben und die Übelkeit und das Wissen, drangen erneut auf ihn ein. Zeigten ihm Dinge und sagten ihm Wahrheiten über den Weltretter´, die sonst wohl keiner wusste. Die Tränen waren mittlerweile versiegt und mit dem Ärmel weggewischt worden. Aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich nicht immer noch große Sorgen machte.

Währenddessen hatte sich der Dunkelhaarige wieder beruhigt und von der Schulkrankenschwester einen Trank bekommen, der die Übelkeit beseitigte.

„Madam Pomfrey?", rief Draco und wartete, bis sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte.

„Darf Harry was essen?"

Dem wäre jetzt wohl absolut übel geworden, hätte er nicht diesen Trank eben geschluckt. Trotzdem schüttelte er heftig den Kopf.

„Ich will nichts!"

Der Blonde dreht sich ihm zu.

„Du musst aber was zu dir nehmen!! Du bist eh schon viel zu dünn!", protestierte Draco und fasste Harrys Hand, um sie zu drücken. Seine Augen schauten so flehend, fast schon beschwörend und es fiel dem Gryffindor schwer, ihm das abzuschlagen. Aber er war sich sicher, dass er jetzt nichts essen konnte.

„Bitte, später vielleicht, aber jetzt nicht. Okay?"

Der Blonde seufzte.

„Also gut, aber dann wirklich! Ich will nicht, dass es dir noch schlechter geht..."

Zum Ende hin war seine Stimme immer leiser geworden. Und Harry fragte sich immer noch, warum Draco so besorgt um ihn war?

„Sagst du mir jetzt, wie es sein kann, dass du so dünn geworden bist? Ich meine, du hast doch gegessen!"

Hatte er während des Redens den Kopf gesenkt, so hatte er ihn beim letzten Wort wieder hoch gerissen und Harry direkt in die Augen gesehen.

„Ich... hab ja auch gegessen...", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern. Draco hatte das gehört, aber er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Und wieso bist du so abgemagert??"

Harry seufzte erneut.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass Vernon gesagt hat, dass wir wegen deiner Anwesenheit nicht mehr einkaufen, als sonst?"

Der Kopf des Gryffindors war gesenkt und seine Stimme gedämpft.

„Ja, schon", antwortete der Blonde.

„Das was du gegessen hast, habe ich gewöhnlich selber gegessen. Aber ich konnte ja wohl schlecht zulassen, dass du verhungerst. Also habe ich das gegessen, das ich zum Überleben brauchte und habe den Rest dir überlassen."

Draco war sprachlos. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass Harry seinetwegen so gehungert hatte!

„Ich... wenn ich das gewusst hätte...", flüsterte er und ihm war danach, einfach wegzulaufen und vor Scham im Boden zu versinken.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Draco. Du kannst nichts dafür, ja? Ich bin es gewohnt, jeden Sommer Hunger zu haben, da hat das keinen großen Unterschied gemacht."

Der Malfoy atmete schwer ein und wieder aus, dann setzte er sich neben Harry auf die Bettkante.

„Trotzdem hättest du mir sagen können, was Sache ist. Wir hätten doch teilen können! Dann hättest du auch mehr zu essen gehabt!"

„Können wir das jetzt lassen? Ich wollte dich lediglich schützen. Tu mir also den Gefallen und belass es dabei."

---

Poppy beobachtete die beiden Jungen aus sicherer Entfernung. Hätte sie gestern nicht gesehen, wie Draco Malfoy ihn hierher gebracht hatte und sich so um den jungen Potter gesorgt, dann würde sie die beiden jetzt nicht alleine miteinander lassen.

Aber so wie die Dinge sich verhielten, war es gefahrlos.

Ihr Blick wurde traurig, als sie sich an die Untersuchungsergebnisse erinnerte und daran, was Mr. Malfoy erzählt hatte. Sie fragte sich, was diese Muggel dazu bewogen hatte, solch grauenhafte Dinge zu tun?

---

Draco war aufgestanden und stand nun still neben dem Bett. Ihm brannte noch eine Frage auf den Lippen, aber er wusste nicht, ob er sie einfach so stellen konnte...

Er richtete die Augen auf den anderen Jungen und entschloss sich, die Frage auszusprechen. Wenn Harry eben so ruhig reagiert hatte, würde er wohl auch da nicht zu sehr ausflippen, wenn überhaupt.

„Ich... würde dich gerne noch etwas fragen", begann er und schwieg. Wartete, bis der andere seine Zustimmung gab.

„Du willst wissen, was es mit Vernon und seinen sogenannten Kollegen auf sich hat, richtig?"

Draco war doch ziemlich überrascht, dass der Schwarzhaarige so direkt darauf zu Sprechen kam.

„Ja, stimmt", meinte er aber dann und wartete einfach wieder. Den Mut, jetzt nach dieser Bestimmtheit zu fragen, hatte er nicht. Außerdem war das unwichtig, denn gleich würde er es vielleicht sowieso erfahren.

„Sagst du es mir?"

„Was willst du wissen?"

Draco war verwirrt. Er hatte doch gesagt, was er wissen wollte, also wieso dann diese Frage? Oder hatte Harry das schon wieder vergessen? Das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen.

„Na ja, das, was ich dich gefragt habe", antwortete der Blonde und beobachtete den anderen.

„Ja, ich habe deine Frage verstanden, aber was willst du wissen? Wie ich sie kennen lernte, warum Vernon das machte, oder, warum ich das mit mir machen ließ?"

Das brachte den Slytherin dann doch zu dem Punkt, an dem er sich fragte, warum Harry so was sagte.

„Ich möchte alles wissen. Erzähl es mir von Anfang an!"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf und überlegte, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Das erste Mal habe ich sie gesehen, als Vernon eine Grillparty geschmissen hat. Das war letztes Jahr, im Sommer. Und auch am gleichen Abend noch, hatten sie mich das erste Mal vergewaltigt."

Stille. Draco schauderte. Wie konnte der andere nur so ruhig darüber reden? Tat ihm die Erinnerung daran denn nicht weh? Graue Augen sahen den Schwarzhaarigen an und dann seufzte er. Das Grün leuchtete überhaupt nicht. Wo sonst das Leben nur so funkelte, waren seit geraumer Zeit erblindete Spiegel, die keine Regung dieser Art zeigten.

„Und warum hast du dich denn nicht gewehrt? Ich meine, du hattest doch Magie!! Die hätten dich nicht anfassen können, wenn du sie einfach verhext hättest!"

Ein Lächeln glitt auf Harrys Züge, das man zweifelsfrei als emotionslos bezeichnen konnte. Es wirkte falsch platziert und schmerzte dem Bonden in der Brust. Es traf ihn direkt ins Herz.

Warum hatte er seine Kraft nicht eingesetzt? Das Ministerium hätte da sicherlich keine Strafe verhängt! Immerhin hätte er sein Leben beschützt...

„Es liegt ein Zauber auf dem Haus, in dem ich jedes Jahr leben muss, wenn Sommerferien sind. Der Zauber – Schutzzauber - verhindert, dass ich Magie anwenden kann. Letztes Jahr haben Dumbledore und ich festgestellt, dass ich Reserven besitze, die ich nicht kontrollieren kann. Und wenn ich mich aufrege, dann kann es passieren, dass ich etwas tue, das mein Unterbewusstsein will, aber ich nicht und darum eben dieser Maßnahme..."

Draco hatte große Augen. Aber nicht, weil er dachte, super, er ist vor Voldemort beschützt, sondern, weil der Schulleiter hätte wissen können, nein, MÜSSEN, dass so etwas jederzeit passieren konnte! Und dann so was!!!

„Und warum hast du dann nicht jemandem davon erzählt?", fragte Draco, bemüht, Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Wem denn? Ich habe niemanden, dem ich vertrauen kann. Meine Eltern kenne ich nicht mal, Sirius ist tot! Und sonst? Zu wem hätte ich gehen sollen? Außerdem hat Vernon gesagt, dass ich es verdient habe, schließlich bin ich daran schuld, dass meine Eltern sterben mussten und ich bei ihnen festsitze! Er sagte, ein Freak wie ich, könnte dann ruhig mal einen solchen Dienst erweisen, um Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Ich hab mich gewehrt, habe versucht, mich zu befreien und wollte nicht glauben, dass es stimmt, was er sagte. Aber wenn du das von dem Tag an, seit dem du dich erinnern kannst, täglich an den Kopf geschmissen bekommst, dann glaubst du das irgendwann."

Wenn der Blonde schon weiß im Gesicht gewesen war, so verstärkte sich dieser Eindruck nun noch mehr. Er wirkte wie eine weiße Wand.

Übelkeit breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Harry Potter, der Junge, der als Held gefeiert wurde, so ein schlechtes Leben führte! Immer hatte er angenommen, dass er zu Hause auf Händen getragen wurde. Aber er hatte selbst erlebt, wie falsch er und alle anderen, gelegen hatten.

„Harry?"

Der Dunkelhaarige betrachtete den Blonden, der mit einer leisen und recht dünnen Stimme gesprochen hatte.

„Ich möchte dir etwas versprechen!"

Entschlossenheit lag in den grauen Augen, als Draco wieder auf sah und Harry direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich werde von heute an immer für dich da sein! Ich werde mich um dich kümmern und nie wieder zulassen, dass du zu diesen Muggeln musst! Ich möchte dich beschützen!"

Er unterbrach sich selbst einen Moment, ehe er etwas leiser und unsicherer sagte:

„Ich liebe dich."

Die darauffolgende Stille wirkte erdrückend und der Blonde wusste nicht, wie er damit umzugehen hatte. Wieso sagte der andere nichts?

„Harry?", fragte er leise und hob den Blick, den er zuvor gesenkt hatte.

Umso erschrockener war er, als er den Schwarzhaarigen stumm weinend vorfand. Der erste Impuls war, den Gryffindor zu umarmen, aber er traute sich nicht. Zu groß war die Angst, er könnte ihn sich damit wieder entfremden.

„Bitte, weine doch nicht! Harry, wenn ich was falsch gemacht habe, oder ich gehen soll, dann sag es, okay?"

Doch Angesprochener schüttelte nur den Kopf und schluchzte auf.

Hilflos musste Draco zusehen und mit sich hadern. Umarmen, oder nicht?

Letztendlich siegte das Gefühl. Er schritt näher, setzte sich neben den anderen und schlang seine Arme um den dünnen Körper.

„Alles wird gut, Harry, du bist nicht mehr alleine! Ich bin bei dir und niemand darf dir mehr wehtun! Niemand..."

Harry wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und starrte nach oben. Und Draco, der ihn sanft und beruhigend ein wenig wiegte, schaute zu ihm. Und was er da sah, ließ Hoffnung in ihm aufkeimen.

Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen glänzten von den Tränen und zeigten Schmerz. Aber auch das Gleiche, das Draco fühlte... Es war die erste Gefühlsregung des anderen, seit den Sommerferien.

---

Es war ein Monat vergangen, den Harry auf der Station hatte verbringen müssen. Heute würde er sie wieder verlassen.

Draco stand auf dem Gang, die Tür zur Krankenstation war geschlossen und irgendwie traute er sich nicht wirklich, sie zu öffnen. Doch das wurde ihm abgenommen, denn der Schwarzhaarige trat heraus und lächelte den Blonden schwach an.

„He, alles klar?", fragte der Slytherin besorgt und musterte sein Gegenüber. Er wirkte etwas zu bleich...

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Es ist nur so ungewohnt, hier wieder wegzugehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich im Gemeinschaftsraum überhaupt entspannen kann, weil da so viele Leute sind."

Den Kopf gesenkt haltend, schritt er voran, dicht gefolgt von Draco.

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, Harry. Ich war beim Alten und hab dafür gesorgt, dass du ein Einzelzimmer erhältst, schließlich sind die nicht ganz unschuldig an dem, was passiert ist!"

Der Gryffindor war abrupt stehen geblieben und hatte sich umgedreht.

„Du hast was?!", fragte er irritiert. Es war doch recht ungewöhnlich für den anderen, eine selbstlose Tat zu begehen!! Andererseits hatte er Draco Malfoy schon von so vielen neuen Seiten kennen gelernt, dass das wohl kein Phänomen war. Es war einfach nur – ja, was...? – vielleicht ungewohnt und schön, zu hören, dass da jemand war, der es ehrlich meinte?

Und das, was wohl am Wichtigsten war, war, dass der andere ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte.

Ja, er LIEBTE ihn!

Und alleine das ließ ein Gefühl in dem Dunkelhaarigen entstehen, das er nicht zuordnen konnte.

„Harry?"

Gerufener drehte sich um und schaute in die grauen Augen.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du zu mir kommen sollst, wenn was ist. Okay? Und, wenn du willst, dann bleib ich heute Nacht auch bei dir."

Der Gryffindor dachte über die Worte des anderen nach und nickte dann langsam. Plötzlich war da ein so wunderbares Gefühl... Er konnte es nicht mal in Worte fassen. Aber es vermittelte ihm Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Und das war etwas, das er bisher nicht kannte.

„Draco?"

Der Blonde blieb stehen und wartete darauf, was der andere sagen würde. Gespannt stand er also da und hoffte, dass der Schwarzhaarige sein Angebot annehmen würde.

„Ich weiß jetzt, dass du es wirklich ernst meinst und mir helfen willst. Ganz ehrlich, ich bin dir auch dankbar dafür, aber ich... ich kann nicht so schnell darauf eingehen, verstehst du? Mir fehlt es an Erfahrung und ich muss erst mal damit fertig werden, was in meinem bisherigen Leben passiert ist. Wenn du möchtest, können wir Freunde bleiben, bis ich dazu bereit bin, mehr daraus werden zu lassen."

Dem Blonden stand der Mund offen. Dass Harry ihm so viel sagen würde, hatte er nicht angenommen. Aber es freute ihn und erfüllte ihn mit Stolz!

„Harry, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr mich freut, dass du mir vertraust und ich würde alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen und um dir zu helfen! Und wenn es dir hilft, dass wir erst mal nur gute Freunde sind, dann ist das in Ordnung!"

„Danke", antwortete Harry und lächelte nun etwas befreiter. Seine Augen hatten wieder ein klein wenig seines Lebensmutes zurück. Das brachte den anderen dazu, sein Gegenüber zu umarmen und an sich zu drücken.

„Ich sag's aber trotzdem: Ich liebe dich und möchte dich nie wieder alleine lassen!"

Darauf nickte Harry nur, erwiderte die Umarmung leicht und flüsterte:

„Danke, für alles."

Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg, um das Einzelzimmer zu betrachten, das in Zukunft ein Ort sein würde, an dem sie viel Zeit miteinander verbringen würden.

* * *

So, hier endet diese Geschichte wieder. Ich weiß, nicht besonders lang, aber das sollte sie auch nicht werden. Vielleicht kommt mal noch ein Sequel, oder Spin-off dazu, aber das steht noch in den Sternen! Erst mal schreibe ich die anderen FF´s fertig!

Also, teilt mir eure Meinung mit!!

Bye, Psy-Puma

P.S.: Die nächste neue Story heißt: **Verstrickt**


End file.
